The Real You
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: There stood her Potions Master,Severus Snape. But something was wrong. He almost looked...scared? Was that the word she'd used? Yes scared an lost, those words seem to fit with the state he seemed to be in.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Stone sat in the Restricted area of the Hogwarts library doing some late night reading when she felt the presence of the book down she looked up an to her left , there stood her Potions Master,Severus Snape. But something was wrong. He almost looked...scared? Was that the word she'd used? Yes scared an lost, those words seem to fit with the state he seemed to be in. Her shock grew as he fell to his knees an clanged on to her, his head rested on her lap as her hands flew in the air. She was more then confused now. Wait is he... no he can't be. But as she listen closer she found that he was. He was crying on her this can not be Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master an proud member of the ass hole club. How ever who ever it was seemed to need help an she'd give it.

"It's.. it's okay you can let it out. I hear it helps to cry sometimes. If you want to talk to me I assure you any thing you say will stay with me." Alexandra told him brushing his hair back as she gently rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"It's too much. How much do they think i can take before i brake? I'm only a man damn them!" He cried holding tightly to her waists.

"Have you tried talking to them? Or is it pointless?"

"Pointless."

"Then talk to me, I'll listen to you. Or if it would help I could just sit here with you like this."

"Just hold me, please."

She did just that allowing him to cry as she held him an tried to ease his pain. Soon she found that he had cried himself to sleep, not wanting to wake him up at the moment she lifted her book up an began to read again. Soon she too fell asleep.

Very slowly Alexandra's eyes fluttered open an focused on the ceiling, good gods she was still in the whipped her head down an quickly realized that had been a bad idea as the muscles in her neck protested the sudden around she found she was alone, not really surprised the polyjuice potion most likely wore off some time during the night, if she had only stayed awaked she'd know who that really was an maybe what there real problem was. Looking at her watch she realized she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on it, with a snap of her fingers she was in her room. Very quickly she got ready for the day ahead.

Her day was not going good, she could barely keep her eyes open an when she did mange it her mind was trying to figure out why any one would come to her as now as she headed to her last class with her friends she was finding it harder to stay awake.

"I can't believe you were in the library all night." Harry Potter said as they walked down the stairs to Potions.

"Yeah an I though Hermione was boring, you've just toped her on the list Alex." Ron Weasley added.

"There's nothing wrong with reading Ron. But I can't believe you actually feel asleep." Hermione Granger commented.

"I did not plain on doing either, I just got into a really good book. " Alexandra yawned covering her mouth.

"Well at least we've keep you awake so far." Harry smiled opening the door for them.

"An I'm very grateful for that Harry." She smiled back as they went in an took there seats.

"Alex...Alex...Alexandra.!"

Her eyes slowly opened as Harry whispered her name an nudged her. She looked up at him, one minute she was taking notes an the next she's laying on them. O dear Merlin she'd fallen asleep, worst she fell asleep in Potions, in Professor Snapes class, she was as good as dead if he caught her.

"Please tell me I was not snoring Harry?" She whispered sitting up straight.

"No you were not Miss Stone." Came the deep an dangerous voice of Severus Snape from behind her. Slowly she turned to face him.

"I'm really sorry, Professor-" Was all she got out when he put up his hand an started walking back to his desk as he finished his speech on the drought of Death.

"How long was i out Harry?" She asked hiding her face in her hands.

"A minute he spotted you first an told me to quietly wake you. Sorry."

"No it was not your fault. I wonder when he'll take away points an give me a detention?"

"Alex I'm surprise he didn't make you look like a fool an belittle you. I think he might be sick or something." Harry shrugged.

"Hmmm." she nodded.

"You are so lucky." Hermione said as they left the class, Snape had yet to reprimand Alexandra for her actions.

"She didn't do it on purpose Hermione, she was tried." Harry said defending her.

"I bet he's just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Attack your enemy when they lease expect it." Ron laughs as they headed down the hall.

"Okay. One Ron, He's a Professor not some curled up snake just waiting to bite. So he's not waiting to strike. Two. I am not his enemy. Three must you over react so much." Alexandra replied

"One Miss smart pant, tell me what do you get if you take the p out an put a k in Snape, uh?" ?Ron asked.

"Professor Snake." Harry laughed.

"Harry really must you encourage him?" Hermione questioned shaking her head in discuss.

"Two. That man is wrapped tighter then a binding spell, an if you're not one of his stupid darling Slytherin's, you're that greasy gits enemy. An that includes a hot little Gryffindor as yourself. An you know I never over react." Ron smiled.

"Ten points from Gryffindor an a detention Mr. Weasley for your blatant disrespect for a Professor!" Snape growled as they all turned to face him, there face's covered in fear as he glared at them all.

"Yes, Sir." Ron stammered.

Severus just growled walking past them.

"I'll see you guys at lunch ." Alexandra said running to catch up with Snape. "Professor Snape Sir please wait up."

"What is it Miss Stone that can't seem to wait?" He hissed whipping his head to face her when he stopped.

"Sir I'd like to apologies for fallen asleep in class, it had nothing to do with you Professor an i meant no disrespect by it sir. If you wish me to stay for detention or something I will do so Sir." She told him as she finally reached him.

"That won't be needed Miss Stone, I'm aware you are deeply sorry an i know that you did not intend to disrespect me. That is way i did not reprimand you nor do i plan on doing so. Now was that all Miss Stone?" Severus replied.

"Um, yes sir. Thank you i will do my best not to let it happen again. "She smiled heading off to join her friends.

"So what happen?" Hermione asked as they sat outside for there break.

"Nothing i explained myself an since i didn't mean any disrespect to him he said he'd let me slid." She said looking to Ron. "Really Ron, one thinks that by now you would know better then to insult professor Snape while in the halls."

"One would think Alex, but you forget are Ron doesn't think." Hermione smiled.

"Hey how was i to know he was behind us?" Ron pouted.

"Because he's always behind us." Harry laughed

"That shouldn't matter. He's a Teacher an deserves are respect." Hermione told them

"You're bloody mad." Ron laughed.

"She's not, if you could get over your childish ways you'd see Professor Snape for the pure genius he is." Alexandra growled.

"Wow chill out, gods this is Snape we're talking about here it's not like we're talking about McGonagall. " Ron commented surprised by her anger.

"An its not like we're the only ones who think Snape's a greasy git or worse." Harry pointed out

"So instead of being better then them or thinking for yourself you just follow them like sheep?" Alexandra questioned as her anger grew.

"Well no, but-" Harry started.

"But nothing Harry, how would two like to be called names?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"I wouldn't mind." Ron laughed.

"Right it didn't bother you when Draco called you poor or poked fun of your family?" Hermione asked.

"Well yah but-"

"She already said but nothing Ron. If i hear you two saying one more bad world about Professor Snape or any Professor I'll show you just what I've been reading in the restricted section. Catch my drift boys?" Alexandra said looking at them with a raised brow.

"Loud an clear. " Harry grinned.

"Bloody hell you look just like him when you do that! Don't ever do that again." Ron told her on horror.

"Don't make me." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexandra was once again in the restricted area reading when she felt eyes on her, setting the book aside she looked up an found...Her Potions Professor? Or was it his double?

"Professor Snape."

"Miss Stone."

"Is there something I can do for you Sir?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

He said nothing only turning her chair away from the table an bringing her chair closer to him. He stared at her as she swallowed her fear.

"Why fear me Miss Stone, you've seen me at my worst?" He asked his hands still resting on her chair.

Ah it's his double she smiled to herself.

"An I've heard of your evilness" She replied. "Are you alright?"

"Why is it you care,why didn't you run an tell every one the greasy git was crying like a new born?" He asked her staring into her crystal blue eyes.

So that's it, it's not me they want to embarrass it's Severus. She sighed.

"That's not who i am and I'd never call you or any one a greasy git. "She informed him.

"You're an Emotional, did you know that Miss Stone?" He asked moving his hand up to caress her cheek.

"A what?" She asked shocked at where this was going.

"An Emotional. You're very sensitive to others emotions, which you pick up on very easily. Because most likely you're a Gryffindor you go into a mothering nature an sooth others pain instead of using it against them." He informed her.

"You're scared an tired why?" She asked letting a hand caress the one that caressed her cheek.

"Is that all you feel?" He questioned.

"Loneliness."

"That's why. I find you very comforting. " He whispered moving his hand into her hair an pulling her face closer to him until he could claim her lips with his own. All his emotions playing in that kiss.

"Who are you?" She whispered searching his eyes.

"The fool of a man who has fallen for you." He sighed letting her go an standing up. "Get some rest Miss Stone i wouldn't want you falling asleep in class again. " He said walking away.

Alexandra watched him leave 'In love' She had to find out who that was an if he was being true or just having fun with her. An find out more on this Emotional thing.

The next morning she skipped breakfast which was a mission in its own, her friends would not let her go but after a promise to go to Hogsmade with them later they finally let her go. Sitting in the restricted section where she wouldn't be bothered she read up on Emotional's an made a list of who her Snape imposter was.

Draco Malfoy- Slytherin an pain.

Crabbe- Same as above

Goyle- Same as above

Ron Weasley- Hates him likes me

Hermione Granger- Knows secret.

She looked at her list, okay she doubted Hermione would kiss her, but there were times like when she out scored her or knew something she didn't Granger really could dislike her. And the fact that she was given free access to the restriction section an Hermione wasn't was a good reason for this well Hermione could have slip an told Ron her secret an used this to get to her, as stupid as that sounds. But on second thought Harry would never let them do that. Sighing she crossed Ron an Hermione off the list.

"I hope that's not a hit list Miss Stone." She whipped her head up at Severus Snapes voice.

"No sir, just working out a problem. How are you this morning sir?" She smiled warmly.

"Fine. I trust you'll be staying awake during my class today Miss Stone." Snape replied walking away.

"The real one." She whispered going back to her list.

By the time potions came around Alexandra had pin pointed her Snape double as none other then Draco Malfoy. It seem so like him. An because she thought it was just down right mean she thought she'd make him pay. She waited for Professors Snape to sit back down at his desk an for Draco to start his flirting with his lab partner. With a smile she took the vile out of her pocket an set it on the table while she watched Snape to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Harry questioned eyeing her.

"Ssssh." She told him looking at the vile. "Let me know if Professor Snape looks up. " She told him as she pulled her wand an sent the vile floating over to Draco' cauldron. Smiling the vile dumped it's self in before it returned to her. Quickly she shoved it in her pocket.

"Alex what-" Harry stopped as Draco's cauldron exploded. All eyes went to the smoke filled area where Draco had stood.

"Mr. Malfoy-" Snape stopped in his tracks as the smoke cleared there stud Draco Malfoy. In drag, fake boobs and all.

"More like Drag Queen Malfoy." Ron laughed.

"The nurse Malfoy." Severus said pointing to the door Draco was already running threw. "Class is dismissed, Miss Stone you will stay where you are."

"Alex are you going to be okay, want me to wait?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll be fine. " She smiled knowing he would wait anyway.

When the class left an they were the only ones Severus got up an walked to her taking the seat next to her. Folding his hands on the table top his eyes going to where Draco sat. "Explain."

"I'm sorry sir ,what is it you wish me to explain?" She asked looking at him.

"Miss Stone do not insult me." he told her looking at her.

"He deserved it sir." Was all she said.

"You said that was not a hit list, was that a lie?" he asked her.

"No Sir, I told you the truth. I was merely working out a problem an needed to eliminate names." she answered looking away.

"An what problem could you have with two fellow house mates an three of my Slytherins?" He asked hooking a finger under her chin an brining her eyes back to him.

"A prank that was pulled on me sir." She replied swallowing, gods her throat felt dry all of a sudden.

"And what prank would deserve that punishment?" Severus questioned watching her closely.

"He use polyjuice potion sir to fool me into thinking he was someone else." Alexandra confessed.

"I see ,well you disrupted my class Miss Stone so five points will be taken from your house. "

"Yes Professor."

"After dinner you will report back here for your detention is that clear?"

"Very clear sir."

"You can go."

Alexandra rose from her chair and headed for the door when he spoke again.

"Who was it Mr Malfoy pretended to be an just how did you know?"

"Crying. The person he tried to play would never cry sir,i don't believe he would. Nor would he come to me of all people if he did." She told him not answering the first part of his question on purpose.

"Even i have been know to cry Ms. Stone." Severus said as she left.

"Well did he try to kill you?" Ron asked when the door closed.

"No he just-" Alexandra stopped. 'Even i have been know to cry.' No. She turned back an looked at the door, could it have been him really. No, he had said he had fallen in love with her. Snape couldn't love her, he wouldn't kiss her... Over an over thing ran threw her mind until she felt her self last thing she heard was her friends calling her name before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I never thought she would pass out after a meeting with Snape." Ron said standing over her.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione told him.

"Alex are you alright?" Harry asked holding her hand as she opened her eyes.

"You almost did a nose dive onto the cement." Hermione informed her.

"Yeah I'm fine, i just got a little light headed." She smiled.

"Well Dumbledore found out an said you have to stay here an rest so it doesn't happen again." Hermione said standing up. "Come on you two she needs her rest."

"I'll come back an see how you're doing after dinner okay." Harry smiled.

"Ok get going before Ron starves to death." She smirked.

"See at least someone cares about my needs." Ron smiled as they headed out.

Alexandra sat up an started to think. 'Love, could he really be in love with me? Has he completely lost his mind?Maybe it was all really too much for him,the spying , all the torture he must go threw. Maybe Severus Snape has gone totally off the deep end an is having a mental break down. If that's the case what do i do? If i say or do something wrong will he harm me, kill me even?

"Ah!" she grabbed her head sometimes she thought way to much it even made her head hurt. With a sigh she closed her eyes an laid back down.

"Alex?" She opened her eyes to see the worried eyes of Harry Potter.

"I'm fine Harry really." Alexandra smiled sitting up.

"I doubt you'd get in trouble if you skipped Snape' detention." He told her as she stud.

"No I'll be fine, he's not going to kill me Harry. I swear you all think he's a demon or something." She said shaking her head.

"Can i at least walk you down if you must go?" He asked truly worried about her.

"Okay but I don't want you waiting for me." She told him head out

"Deal."

The two carried on making light conversation as they headed down the Potions class room. They both stopped when they spotted Snape standing in the hall waiting for her.

"Surely Miss Stone you are capable of making it down here on your own." Snape hiss glaring at Potter.

Alexandra went to replie but Harry beat her to it. "I wanted to walk her Professor, I enjoy her company."

"Well you can leave it now."Severus hissed turning to Alexandra. "Miss Stone." he said opening the door. "She will not need you to accompany her back Potter. " He told him walking in after Alex.

"Sir was that really you I comforte in the library two nights ago?" She asked as he walked to his desk.

"I was not aware you were there until i heard you set a book down, I was coming to yell at you for being there so late, but when you looked at me I could see the concern for me in your eyes. No one has ever truly cared for me. I was depressed an weak an had no control. " Snape said sitting down.

"Dumbledore-"

"Cares for the cause not for me." Snape hissed.

"I don't believe that sir." She replied walking to him. "Where you depressed an weak when you kissed me and confessed your love to me?"

"Yes. I never should have done any of that an I'm sorry."

"You should be sir, it was very unfair to say such things if you didn't mean them. A heart is not a toy to be played with."

Snape' eyes widen. "Explain."

"I don't think you really want me to do that sir." She told him lowering her head.

"You're saying you're in love with me?" He asked reaching for her an pulling her closer. "Look at me Alexandra, are you saying you love me?"

"I...I don't know if it's love, I've never been in love. But i care about you, I hate when anyone insults you an have to fight the urge to hex any one who dose. And I can't get that kiss off my mind, i can still feel your lips on mine. An...an i like when you touch me. " She blushed. "Is that love?"

"Do you dream of me?" he asked watching her.

"Yes." She blushed deeper.

"If i was in real trouble,hurt even dyeing what would you do?"

"I would give my own life to save you sir."

Severus pulled her into his inbraced. Bless the poor witches heart she was truly in love with him. "Severus. Alexandra call me Severus."

"I do love you don't i ?" She asked starting to cry.

"Yes you do." He sighed "Why dose that upset you?" he asked wiping her tears away.

"Because you can't love me back an that pains me Severus. I want you so bad but i know i can not have you. It would be to dangerous for us both. " She cried wrapping her arms around him.

Severus held the crying witch thinking to himself. "Not really, if we where to remove the memories of us together there would be no danger. We could but these memories in a Pensive that no one would have access to but us an when this is all over we can put them back." He said letting her go as she pulled back.

"You'd let me have you? I'd want you all to myself when ever i could I'm very selfish Severus." She told him smiling as he took her hands.

"So am i Alexandra."

"An the fact that you're my Professor?"

"Dose not bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"And do you love me Severus?"

"From the moment i laid eyes on you."

"I was sixteen when i came here Severus." She grinned.

"I didn't say i like that fact. You've never been in love might i assume that you've never made love?"

"Is that a problem?"

Severus grinned pulling her on to his lap. "I told you I'm a selfish man Alexandra, the fact that you are untouched pleases me to no end.

Alexandra smirked . "Shell we go to your bedroom then?"

"Hold on tight." Severus told her standing up an heading to his room. "Potter.

"What?" She asked looking around for Harry.

"You two are always...close." He hissed out.

"Yeah we're friends. " She said as he put her down.

"He never lets you out of his sight and you don't seem to mind that." He pointed out.

"He likes me i know, but he's aware that all he's ever going to be is my friend." She smiled removing her robe.

"Merlin grace." Severus hissed. She stood there in nothing but a black satin slip.

"It gets a little hot wearing robes all day." She blushed.

"I'd say so." He groaned removing his own robes not taking his eyes off her.

"Can...can i undress you?" She asked bitting her lip.

"Gods yes." Severus moaned as she walked to him.

Alexandra smiled as she took her time unbuttoning his coat an slowly peeling it away from him before going to work on his shirt. When that was gone she frowned at the scars she saw before she gave his chest a kiss,smiling as her lover hissed in a breath.

"Tonight Severus I'll make you forget everything but me." She told him pulling him down so she could kiss his lips before she went to work on his pants an shoes.

"Alexander." Severus said grabbing her hands when she went for his boxers. "Alexandra promise me you will not fear me."

"Of course i won't. Why would i fear you?" She smiled up at him pulling his boxers down. "OH MY GODS!" She screamed backing up. "It's huge!"

"Alexandra." Severus whispered.

"That can't fit, you'll tear me two." She told him finally moving her eyes off his cock an on to his face.

"It will fit Alexandra trust me it will." He told her.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" She asked him.

"It will at first but it doesn't have to, i could give you a potion or use a spell that would block the pain. I would never hurt on purpose Alexandra. But i can make you feel real good love if you trust me." Severus moaned wrapping his fingers around his harden cock.

"No." She gasped watching his hand. "No spells or potions, i want to feel you. I want to feel everything you do to me pain an pleasure."

"As you wish." Severus smirked walking to her, he kissed her gently before removing her slip an undergarments. "You like to watch don't you?" He smiled slipping a finger between her legs to find her wet.

"Uh." Alexandra gasped as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"You're soaking wet, all this from just undressing me?" He asked slowly bring his finger to his lips smiling as she gasped again as he rolled his tongue around his finger licking it clean. "Or was it watching me touch myself that has gotten you so wet?"

"Both." She replied.

"I see, well next time I'll but on a little show for you." He grinned walking her back wards to his bed an fallen on it with her. His lips captured her own as he let his hands caress her body.

Soon his lips moved to her neck growling as she wiggled an moaned, her own hands wandering his body. Slowly his lips found her breast his hands following after needing an molding her flesh to his own desire before he blessed each breast with a kiss before sucking on her nipples like a baby trying to feed.

"Oh Gods that feels so good." She moaned arching into his body as she pulled him as close to her as she can.

"If you loosen your grip my love I'll do something that will feel even better." He smiled.

Alexandra loosened her grip watching as Severus slowly moved down her body kissing her skin as he went until he placed her legs on his shoulders.

"Severus?"

"You'll enjoy this i promise an if you don't all you need to do is tell me to stop an i will." He told her lowering his head an letting his tongue snake out to tap her clit.

"Merlin's Fucking Sac!" Alexandra screamed making Severus laughs.

"Such a dirty little mouth, I love it." Severus said still laughing before he went back to eating her out.

"So...so good Severus." She moaned, her hands lacing themselves threw his hair as she moved her hips. "I'm...ohohoho...I ...I no...Stop! Stop!"

"Ssss... Let it come Alexandra. It's alright...just relax,let your body go. Let it take you you'll be fine I'm here." Severus told her going back to working her body.

"Severus...Severus oh gods Severus!" She screamed an gasp as the flood gates burst open.

Severus held her tight as he drank all she had to give him, she tried to wiggle away her body overwhelmed by his she finally clamed down he let her legs go he climbed up her body kissing her tenderly.

"Okay?" Severus asked giving her butterfly kisses.

"Better then okay." She smiled catching her breath. "Can I...I mean would you...Isn't there...um."

"You can do what ever you wish with my body love." He smiled rolling onto his back letting his hands rest behind his head with an evil (yet sexy) Grin. "Feel free to explore all you wish."

"Alexandra rolled on top of him slowly letting her hand caress his chest." Beautiful."

Severus bolted up an grabbed her arms scaring the life out of her.

"I'm...I'm sorry did i hurt you?"

"Don't call me beautiful, you're beautiful." He told her.

She smiled cupping his face. "You're beautiful Severus, handsome an strong an i will tell you that every time I'm with you until you believe it." She kissed him before pushing him back. "Now lay down so i can play."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smiling Severus laid back down an let her do as she pleased. Once again she caressed his chest letting her nails scrap his nipples, her eyes went to his as he inhaled deeply.

"Enjoying?" She asked a little worried.

"Very much so,keep going." He told her licking his lips.

Smiling back she leaned down to lick an kiss his chest.

"Mm you're like a black cat licking up milk...you're my little sex kitten aren't you?" Severus moaned moving her long black hair aside.

"Meow." She smiled kissing down his abs.

"Uh ...Um Alexandra you don't..."

"I know how to Severus." She said holding back the laughter as he bolted up again. "What do you think us girls do all alone in are dorms? We talk an thanks to Transfiguration we're all very good in giving oral sex."

"Really all of you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Most." She shrugged before kissing him an pushing him back down letting her tongue lick down his body.

"Hmmm." Severus moaned watching her as she licked his weeping cock her hands holding his tights.

Alexandra licked at him trying to figure out if she could actually fit him in her mouth. When she felt his hands playing with her hair she looked up to find his eyes pleadingly watching her. With a small smile she took as much of him in as she could, which was not even half. Her hands took care of the rest of him.

"Oh that's very nice Alexandra." Severus hissed slowly thrusting his hips into the wet heat.

She moaned around his cock sending Severus out of control as the vibrations went threw his cock causing him to thrust harder, stopping the moment she gaged.

"Sorry did i hurt you?" He asked breathing hard as he looked down at her.

"A little." She said holding her throat.

Severus grabbed her an pulled her up his body holding her as he kissed her neck, his hands caressing her body. "I'm sorry love. I got carried away."

"It's okay, you taste good you know." She moaned playing with his hair as his hands needed her ass.

"Do i?"

"Yes. I want to taste Severus."

"Hmmm more do you?"

"I want you to cum in my mouth Severus i want to taste it."

"Merlin shake." Severus groaned looking into her lust filled eyes. She smiled up at him before kissing flipped her over so he laid on top of her. He smiled as she spread her legs. "You can taste me all you want to later."

"Promise?" She asked caressing his arms.

"Yes, i promise. Now are you sure you don't want to take anything for the pain? It's really going to hurt as you've seen I'm a very big man." He asked her.

"I'm sure. Just do it please i burn." Alexandra groaned brining his lips back to hers.

Severus kissed her long and hard determine to distract her as much as he could as he slowly eased into her rocking his hips to get her use to him before he took her last hold on childhood.

"Oh Gods." Alexandra gasped as Severus' lips moved to her neck. "You feel so right inside me Severus."

"It feels right to there. Hold on to." Severus replied as he pulled back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her nails dug into his back as she cried out as he took her.

"Breath, breath Alexandra." Severus told her lightly kissing her as he held her." It will fade. I'm sorry but this what you wanted." He told her kissing her tears away.

"It hurts so much." She whimpered as he began to slowly rock his hips.

"It will fade just give it a moment your bodies getting use to mine. I promise it will feel good.

"Kiss me Severus."

An he did, he kissed her lovingly trying to sooth her pain. It only took a few more moments before her nails withdrew from his flesh an she began to move with him.

"You need more now don't you?" He asked with a smile as she tried to move faster against him.

"Please." She whispered in need.

"Hmmm, theres no need to beg my pet. "I'll give you everything you need." Severus moaned moving a little faster.

"Oh yes,that's it Severus. It feels so good." She moaned.

"Your so tight Alexandra i almost don't fit. Can you feel me pushing into you, you're so wet an warm." Severus grunted holding her hips.

"Yes oh yes, i can feel you. It's good oh it's so good."

"Yes it is, an it's all mine isn't it Alexandra? Tell me you're all mine, that no other man or boy with touch you like this. That no other will see you like this. Tell me."

"Your...oh...I'm all yours Severus I don't want another."

"Uh yes... an i am your I'll take no other lover into my bed but you Alexandra."

They moved together threw out the night telling each other how much they love each other until the needed more.

"I'm going to go a little harder now my love, do you think you can take it?" Severus asked praying she would say yes.

"Yes Merlin grace Severus give it to me." She growled squeezing his ass.

Grunting Severus did just that pounding her body his eyes going to her breast as his thrust made them bounce. Soon he found he couldn't hold back an trapped a bouncing breast in his mouth, sucking hard on it.

"Oh Gods Severus." She gasped brushing his hair back as she watched him as he switched to her other breast. "Se...Severus I'm going to come!"

"Yes... yes. Do it. Cum with me Alexandra, cum with me." He grunted thrusting harder into her.

"SEVERUS!" Alexandra's body bucked as she screamed out holding him close to her as stars burst in front of her eyes.

"YES. Oh yes Alexandra." Severus growled the sight of her releasing sending him over the edge. Slowly thrusting on he kissed her until there bodies clamed down.

Slowly he pulled his soft member from her body an laid next to pulling her close. "Give me time to catch my breath an we'll take a bath."

"Mm." She hummed snuggling into his embrace.

Alexandra opened her eyes in confusion she was wet.

"The Bath i promised." Severus said with a laugh at her confused face as he caressed her stomach.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled trying to jump out of the tube but he held her tight.

"Alexandra?"

"My wand...if i...if i get...my dad. He'll ...he'll be so angry. "She rambled still trying to get out.

"I took care of that, now please calm down an tell me how you feel." Severus smiled, for a moment he feared she regretted what had happen.

"Happy an sore." She smiled snuggling into his arms.

"I put a healing potion in the water, you'll feel better soon." He told her holding onto her as he bath her.

"Can i stay?" She asked turning to face him.

"For tonight yes." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

Every night instead of going to the library Alexandra went to Severus room to be with him. For three months every night they fell asleep an woke up in each others embrace. But this night was to be different.

"Alexandra?"

"Severus?"

Severus sighed looking her in eyes. " I want you to leave."

"Wh-What! Why, what did i do?" She questioned tears pouring from her eyes.

Severus sat up an cupped her face wiping her tears away. "Nothing my love, you've done nothing."

"Then why ask this of me?" She asked bringing her hands up to rest on his own.

"The battle is coming soon, I don't want you hear when it happens." He told her lightly kissing her lips.

"I could help Severus."

"No, I would be to worried about you to do what i need to do. So would Potter, Granger an Weasley. We all care for you an couldn't let you get hurt."

"But..."

"Alexandra, i have very little hope that i will live threw the battle. I wish only to spare the sight of my death." he sighed.

"No! You can't die, you won't! Please don't talk this way."

"Give the peace of mind to at least know that you're safe, I don't care how you do it but you must leave tonight."

Alexandra removed herself from his arms an his bed an grabbed her robe. Putting it on she turned hurt eyes to on him. "You don't want live do you? You want to die an you just don't want me there to stop it! Why? Why would leave me don't i make life worth living, don't i make you happy?"

"Leave." He told her laying back down he closed his eyes when he heard his door close behind her.

"Alex where have you been the headmaster has been looking for you?" Hermione asked seeing her enter there dorm.

"I'll go to his office then." She said walking away.

That would be the last night anyone saw Alexandra Stone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Several years later...

"Another boring party uh Severus?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"So it seems Professor Granger." Severus snarled at her.

"Why can't you just call me Hermione, Severus?" She asked.

"I do not like you an call me Snape you twit how many times must i tell you that." He growled.

"Fine." She sighed. "Snape? Um have you heard any... I mean thee other Professors talk to you more then me..."

"Spite it out women you're babbling."

"Have you heard any word on Alexandra?"

"No." He said looking at her. "Hasn't Potter found her yet?"

"No. He's been looking every where but no ones seen her. An every lead he dose get lead to a dead end. I wish we knew something i miss her. I still have nightmares that they got to her." She sighed.

"If they had we would have found her body, she's alive I am sure of about another drink?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiled as they headed tot he bar.

Several hours later Severus groaned as the light of day hit his eyes. He was in his room, an dear lord someone was lying next to him. She was back! She had come back to him. Severus turned over an flew out of his bed slamming into the wall before he ran to his bathroom , he was going to be sick. With horror in his eyes he came out of his bathroom looking her dead in the eyes as she stared at him.

"You were drunk." Hermione sighed pulling the covers over her nude body.

"OF COURSE I WAS DRUNK YOU STUPID CHILD! I CAN'T STAND YOU! HOW COULD YOU THINK...NO WONDER YOU GRADUATED SECOND BEST! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BED AN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! Severus yelled gripping the door frame so hard his knuckles were white.

With tears in her eyes Hermione slowly got her things an left. Severus fell tot he floor holding his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen. In all this time he had kept himself in check now...Now not only had he cheated but he had done it with her best friend. How was he going to tell her when they finally found her?

Severus woke hours later sore, he had fallen asleep on his floor. Slowly rising he walked back into his bathroom, he needed a shower.

"Sev...Severus?"

Severus froze before turning the water off. No this was a horrible dream meant to torment him.

"Severus ...are you there?"

Slowly he walked out into his room it was empty.

"Please Severus if you're alive please let me know"

Alexandra, it was his angel an she sounded so scared her voice was filled with sounds of tears.

"Alex...Alexandra." Severus finally replied.

His eyes widen when his fire place burst into white flames an she flew out into his arms.

"Thank the Gods. I couldn't get anyone to tell me anything. I was so afraid that you had left me. Tell me you still want Severus tell me you still love me." She cried holding onto him a little to tightly.

"Breath... i can't breath." He choked out before she loosen her grip. "Of course i love you i will always love an want you. I've been going crazy, why didn't you return after the war?" he asked holding her.

"I couldn't, my father said it wasn't safe. But when he sent me a letter i came to you as soon as i could. I've missed you so much." She smiled kissing him then she realized he was naked. "Severus you're naked." She smiled letting her hands move over his body.

Severus moaned. "Shower."

"It would be a shame to waist all this naked flesh don't you think?"

"I do." He smiled before calming her lips.

Severus smiled as he walked into the Great hall for lunch. Alexandra said she had a stop to make but she would join him later. Which was good, it gave him time to think about what happen with Granger an how to tell her. By the time she got to the great hall Severus had what it a figured out, what he wanted to say an how to say. Ron jumped over the table the moment she walked into the room, picking her up in his arms swinging them both around as she giggled. Severus was not pleased at the sight.

"Ron I'm getting dizzy please put me down." Alexandra laughed giving him a playful smack on his arm.

"Merlin's beard Alex, where have you been? Harry is going to flip when he finds out you're home, he's been looking all over for you. The moment Voldie felled we all tried to find you." Ron said quickly.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to make everyone worried." She replied her eyes going to Hermione who was slowly walking to, by the look on her face something was wrong.

"We thought you were dead." Hermione said hugging her.

"Mione what's wrong?" Alexander asked worried some thing had happened that Severus didn't tell her about. "Hermione please tell me."

"I was just worried about you." Hermione smiled but Alexandra could tell it was forced.

Something was wrong an she felt it had to do with her. She had to know so she looked into her friends stud up the moment she stepped back from her friend an rushed her way. Ron tried to grab her arm but she pushed him away her eyes going from Granger to Snape only for a moment before she ran from the room tears in her eyes he nearly ran the Headmaster down.

"Alex wait! What's wrong?" Ron yelled as he followed her several people following him.

"Please just let me explain?" Hermione pleaded as they came to a stop outside.

"You Fuck Him! I trusted you an the moment you think I'm dead you screw him ! I thought you were my friend but you're nothing but a Slut! I hate you!" Alexandra yelled trying to hold back her tears. Her eyes angry eyes fell on Severus as he headed there way. "You Bastard!" she growled shoving him away from her.

She would have done worse but Draco grabbed her holding her back.

"Alexandra-" Severus started but she cut him off.

"Shut up! Don't you dear talk to me you Bastard! Congratulations I'm sure you're the first Slytherin to take two Gryffindors virginity! At least she was no longer your student! You prick!" She yelled trying to get free of Draco.

"What are you saying?" Dumbledore asked.

"How could you take me into the very bed you had Fucked her in you sick twisted jerk! How could you! " She screamed breaking down in Draco' arms "I hate you... i hate you both."

"Severus you slept with her?" Minerva asked.

Her question went unanswered as Severus was knocked to the ground by Albus who was trying to squeezed the live out of him with his own one tried to pry Albus off Albus merely used magic to push them back an keep them there as Severus started to go even paler.

"Daddy stop!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Daddy Stop!"

Every movement stopped as Alexandra covered her mouth. Albus released him an stud up not even looking at his daughter once he walked away.

"Dad...Albus?"

Draco pulled her into a hug as she started to guy again the rest of the staff went to help Severus.

"He's in shock, we all are. Come lets get you some where less...crowded." He told her taking her inside to his classroom.

"Are you going to make jokes now, kick me when I'm down." She asked sitting down an wiping her eyes.

"I'm not that brat of kid anymore I've grown up" Draco smiled sitting next to her. "You dads Headmaster an you an Snape were a couple?"

"What happen to make so caring?" She asked sniffling.

"Here." He said giving her a hankie. "I watched my mother die, my Fathers body was never found but i heard his death was not an easy one. That's why I'm here Severus is all the family i have left." He said sadden.

"I'm sorry. What do you teach?"

"Potions."

"Really what dose he teach then?"

"Defense, so how long were you two together?"

"Six months before i left. Neither of them wanted me here when all hell broke out."

"Why did he bring you here Alex?"

"Death eaters killed my mother, it was to dangerous for me to be out there. Gods how was i so stupid to think he truly loved me. I actually thought i knew who he really was."

"Did Granger know?" Draco asked.

"Not that we were together but that i loved him yes." She sighted resting her head on the desk in front of her.

"Stupid, both of them." Draco said rubbing her back.

Alexandra smiled at him before taking his hand in hers. "Thank you Draco i really needed someone right now. You know you look so much like your father you much have had a hard time controlling your classes."

Draco grinned at her. " I have grown into a very fine gentlemen haven't I."

"You have."

"Draco I saw you walk off with Alexandra is she in there with you?" Severus growled behind the closed door.

"I don't know Severus, why not ask the Headmaster." He grinned at her.

"Open this door you little snot right now!" Severus hissed

"I can't do that Severus I'm brewing a very sensitive potion an i have purified the room i can' not open the door at this moment." Draco replied

"An what potion would that be?" Severus questioned.

"Tara rose." She whispered. "It's used to warm things."

"Tara rose, i plan on staying warm down here when winter comes." Draco smirked.

They heard a thud on the door.

"Alexandra if you're in there for the love of Merlin please let me explain." Severus sighed.

No one said anything and after a while Severus left them.

"Thank you." she whispered watching the door still.

"You need time to collect your self. My office...um you probably know where that is. The pass word is Lucius. If you'll excuse me I'd like to speak to are Headmaster." Draco said giving her cheek a kiss before leaving.

Alexandra went into his office an laid on the couch an closed her eyes. After a few minutes she heard walking around in the class room, thinking Draco had returned she got up an went to the class room an froze. Shit she should have seen this coming.

"Draco Malfoy, comforting? He has changed. " Severus said as he turned to her.

"No, i think he's being his own person an not the what the world forced him to be. Child do grow up to be different people." She replied

"Alexandra, I-"

"I see the real you Severus, if i wasn't so young an stupid i would have seen what i really was to nothing. Because of you my own father is ashamed of me an he has every right to be. I'm sure he expected better of me. " She cut him off not caring if her words hurt him assuming the thing in front of her could feel.

"Yes you were young but loving me was not stupid, the way you are acting now is stupid!" He barked at her, her words had hit there mark an hurt to the bone.

"Then maybe i should just hex you an call it a day!" She snapped pulling her wand.

"Alexandra you're-"

"Alex?"

Both there heads turned to the voice that grew louder.

"Alex!"

The voice came again before Harry Potter entered the room.

"HARRY!" she ran into his arms hugging him hard.

"You're really ok. Thank Gods." Harry smiled kissing her cheek.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind we were talking." Severus hissed glaring at the boy.

"Yes I'm sure you were, how ever i was informed of a few things so i highly doubt Alex wishes to continue talking to you." Harry said starring daggers threw his ex professor.

"You know?" She asked pulling out of his arms.

"Yes, Ron told me everything." Harry sighted looking at her. "Why? Why him, why Severus Snape, a Slytherin an bloody death eater!Why not me, he couldn't have given you what i could. What i can?"

"Potter i suggest-"

"I don't know why Harry, you can't control your heart. I know you would have loved me better but...i really can't do this. I'm sorry." she cried running from the room.

"You are a real ass. How could you fuck her best friend, shit how can you fuck anyone when you had her?" Did you not relies how lucky you were? Merlin, she could have had anyone all a thousand times better looking then you an you break her heart in two. I warn you Snape go near her again an it will be the last thing you ever do. You have my word on that Professor. "Harry hissed storming from the room.

Alexandra stood in front of her fathers door, it pain her the most to know she had failed him an betrayed his trust. Never wanted to hurt him.

"Are you going to stay out there or come in?"

She heard his voice an slowly the door opened. Walking in she she took a deep breath to try an stop the tears that wanted to fall , her father had his back turned to her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered lowering her head in shame.

"He told you to leave that day too didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You truly love him don't you?"

Alexandra sighed as tears quietly fell. "Yes."

Albus turned around an his heart broke at seeing his only child so broken. Going to her he pulled her into his arms an held.

"Why would they do this to me, i thought they cared about me? Why would they cause me such pain?" She cried holding onto her father.

"I don't know angel, I'm sorry i added to your pain. I wasn't mad at you i...you're my little girl an now your not anymore your a grown women an I'm forced to realize how much i missed out on your life." He sighed.

"It hurts so much daddy, i can't make the pain in my heart stop. It's to much mush i feel like it's falling apart bit by bit."

"I know...i know." Albus told her as a knock came to his door. "Who is it?"

"Minerva."

"Come in Minerva."

"My poor dear." Minerva said going straight to Alexandra an pulling her in to a hug. "The pain you must be in, I'm so sorry this happened."

"Minerva, what's in your hand?" Albus asked seeing the ministry seal on it.

Minerva handed him the letter. "Damn."

Alexandra looked at her father. "What is it?"

"The Ministry has heard about you an Severus. They are launching an investigation. He is being charged with seducing a student, using an unforgivable on a student an rape."

"What how can they calm rape an seduction?" Alexandra asked.

"They want Severus head they are looking for any means to get 're going to want to speak to you too an most likely there will be a trial." Albus told her.

"I...I don't need this right now." She closed her eyes. "I'll be in my room."

"Alright." Albus said mumbling a spell that hit her as she left.

When she reached her room she noticed a change. Alexandra felt...numb. She knew she was in pain but she couldn't feel it anymore, she couldn't feel any pain at all. Smiling she thanked her father for giving her this little peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several weeks went by an two Aurors from the Ministry had been at the school to question students an the staff members about Severus Snape. Alexandra herself was never questioned how ever on Valentines she was summons to the Ministry. Albus had already left for the meeting that morning so Draco was nice enough to go with her, as they arrived Harry came out of the room.

"Just tell them the truth Alex." Harry said pulling her into a hug. "Draco." He smiled extending his hand.

"Potter, how'd it go?" Draco asked shaking his hand.

"Okay, They asked me about him an Alex." He replied as she pulled back.

"Yea me too, but I'd guess you weren't so nice about Snape." Draco smirked.

"I told the truth an nothing but the truth, he didn't seem to like it." Harry grinned.

"He's in there?" Draco asked.

"Yes he is, there interviewing him now an because it's is trial he has a right to sit in on it." Harry told them as Alexandra closed her eyes.

"Alex are you all right?" Both men asked taking an arm an sitting down.

She shook her head no as she cried, the heartache was back. She knew it would be, she knew her father would not allow her to walk in there numb. But she had almost forgotten how much she had been hurting.

"Alex what is it?" Draco asked kneeling in front of her.

"I hate him so much." She cried looking at them. "Please tell me she is not in there."

"Sorry love but she is." Harry hold her helping her up. "Come on it's time."

"I'll just stay out here." Draco told her.

She nodded an went inside with Harry who brought her to take a set.

"State your name please." Fudge asked her.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Stone Dumbledore."

"Will you please tell us what happened the night of March fifth in your school year."

"I went to the potions room for my detention i assume that is what you want to know about."

"It is, an who were you serving that detention with?"

"Severus Snape."

"Have you had a detention with him before?"

"No I've never had a detention at all."

"Might i ask why you got that one?"

"I interrupted his class."

"What happened when you arrived for your detention?"

" I asked him if it was really him how kissed me an told me he loved me. You see on several occasions Severus had appeared less then himself in front of me so i was not sure it was him."

"Explain please." Her father asked.

"The first time was a night i was reading in the library, when i looked up he was standing there. " She sighted lowering her head. "Something was different, i could feel it. He was scared an sadden. He fell to his knees an started crying saying he couldn't take it anymore."

"Any more what?" Fudge interrupted.

"At the time i didn't know. When he cried i believed it was someone however i know it was his spying that he couldn't take anymore, the torture he went threw an the idea that no one cared."

"What did you do?" Minerva asked.

"I comforted him, asked him if he could talk to the person making him do what ever it was he was doing or if it was pointless. He said it was pointless so i just held him until i fell asleep, when i woke up i was alone."

"An this happened more then once?" Someone asked.

"Not the crying, but yes. The next day again i was in the library an i felt eyes on me once again it was Snape. I asked if he was alright and he asked why i cared, why i hadn't told anyone he was crying. At that moment i was sure this man was not Severus Snape. He pulled a chair up an sat down pulling my chair out so i faced him. He the told me I'm an Emotional an the he found calm an comfort in me because i truly cared about him. I then asked him who he was..."

"And?" A voice asked.

"The poor man who fell in love with you." Severus said watching her, she did not look at him.

"Quiet!" Fudge snapped.

"That is what he said." Alexandra told them.

"The night of your detention when you asked if that was him what did he say?" Hermione asked.

Alexandra glared at her but did not answer.

"Please answer the question." Someone said.

"No not with her here, why is she here?" Alexandra asked still glaring at Granger.

"Miss Granger asked-" Fudge started but Alexandra cut him off.

"Is she involved in the case?"

"Well no but-"

"Then unless she is someone's attorney then she has no right to be here once the accused victim has asked to have her removed."

"I'm going." Hermione sighed getting up an leaving.

"Now to answer your question, he said he was weak an desperate an his actions and words were wrong an never should have happened. I said he was right that playing with some ones heart was wrong." She stopped trying to control her tears.

"Please go on." She heard her father tell her.

Taking a deep breath an wiping her tears away she looked up."He asked me to explain myself. I told him i..."

"You dear please go on." A women told her.

"I loved him an i would die for him an that it hurt to know i couldn't have him.I threw myself at him a cried begging him to take me,to love me. To make love to me." She whispered.

"He didn't use magic on you of any kind?" Albus asked.

"No, no magic. He didn't seduce me or rape me he did what i wanted what i begged him to do."

"After everything he's done how can you tell us this?" Fudge asked upset.

"Because it's the truth." She told him.

"Then i think you both can step outside while we discus this." Albus told her with a smile.

Harry went over to her an lead her out to a waiting Draco.

"Are you alright?"

"Mm." She said sitting down.

"Alexandra-" Severus started as he came out.

"Don't... just don't please." She told him looking to Draco. "I want to go now."

"Don't you want to know what happens?" Draco asked her.

"Take me back please, I'm not needed here any more."

"Alex-"

"Leave her be Snape you've done enough." Harry warned him cutting him off as he went to move towards her as Draco helped her up an lead her away.

"Is it cruel of me?" Alexandra asked as her an Draco sat in his rooms.

"Is want cruel Alex?"

Turning to him " To not let them explain, to hate her for going after something she wanted when i would have done the same?" She asked.

"You would have slept with the man she loved?"

"She didn't know we were lovers."

"An he didn't tell her. Fact remains she knew you loved him. You're not cruel Alexandra you're a women who has been hurt by people she loved an trust. You're not cruel your human."

"I don't want to feel this way Draco, i don't want to hurt an angry an alone. I don't this emptiness an betrayal. I just...i just want to feel loved again." She said looking into her cup.

"Alex, you are loved. Harry, Ron,Me, your father we all love you." Draco told her taking her hand.

"I'm hurt, depressed an i feel like I'm the only person in the world who nows how i feel. I'm drowning Draco an i need someone to save me before i go under for good. Can you do that Draco can you safe me if only for one night?" She asked looking to him.

"I'd do anything Alex to help you, just say the words." Draco said taking her other hand.

"Sleep with me." She said looking deep into his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 the real chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alexandra i don't think you're thinking clearly." Draco replied.

"I've always been attracted to you Draco, i want to feel anything but what i am now. You're the only i can ask this of, Harry thinks he loves me, Ron sees me as another sister. But you, you care for me but it's lust you hold in your heart for me. You could fuck me an walk away, please Draco."

Taking her cup he sat it aside. "Are you bloody sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what kind of Malfoy would i be if i turned down a beautiful women." he smiled standing up an pulling her with him before leading her to his room.

"How can someone like you be so bloody lucky." Harry growled has they headed back to Hogwarts.

"I don't have to answer to you Potter." Severus hissed.

"But you do to me Severus." Albus told him.

"I love your daughter Headmaster, I loved her then an i love her now. If she would just listen to me-"

"I'm listening." Albus cut in.

"It's my fault sir." Hermione sighed.

"What?" All asked.

"Could we talk about this in your office Sir. " Hermione asked.

"Of course." He replied heading to his office.

Once everyone was in his office Albus took his chair.

"I'm waiting Ms. Granger."

"He was drunk sir, i had developed feelings for him so i didn't see that he was drunk or maybe i just didn't care. The fact is i took advantage of him." She told them looking at her hands.

"Right took advantage of him." Harry mumbled.

"It's true!" When he woke the next morning he was ready to kill me." Hermione sighed.

"I thought she was Alexandra, that's how drunk i was. Do you honestly think i would sleep with Granger if i was in my right mind?" Severus asked them.

"Could we please stop insulting me." Hermione replied.

"No." Severus growled.

"I believe you." Harry said.

"Say that again?" Hermione said turning to him.

"I believe Severus, he can't stand you."

"Yes, that is a fact." Albus said thinking. "So it's you Ms. Granger, her best friend who betrayed her. I'm sure you were aware of her feelings for Severus."

"I didn't know they were together." She replied lowering her head.

"That shouldn't matter you knew she loved him but you still went after him anyways. You should have have been but in Slytherin!" Harry Snapped.

"Clam down Harry. What we need to do is get Alexandra to sit down an hear Severus' side an decide what she wants to do." Albus told him.

"May i use your flew sir?" Severus asked standing up.

"Yes of course." Albus nodded.

Picking up a handful of flew powder an throwing it into the fire he called out: "Draco Malfoy' rooms. " With that he left the Headmasters rooms.

"You feel so good Alex." Draco moaned gripping her ass as she road him hard.

"Yes...oh...so good." She gasped as one of his hands reached for her breast.

Severus froze the moment he stepped threw the fire, his eyes locked on the scene in front of him. His heart broke as his blood boiled.

"Fuck I'm cumming." Draco moaned.

"Yes...yes cum with me. Cum with me Draco!"

"Alexandra!"

Alexandra fell on Draco trying to catch her breath smiling as his arms wrapped around her.

"Better?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Anytime."

Slowly Severus backed into the fire knowing if he stayed he'd kill them both. When he made it back to his own room he destroyed everything he could get his hands on.

The next day Alexandra slowly made her way back to the school after she finished her morning walk. She walked a bit faster when she noticed a crowd of students, breaking threw the crowd she told them to break it up. She came to a stop, Draco Malfoy an Severus Snape were on the ground throwing punches.

"ENOUGH!"

Every head turned to the Headmaster.

"You two explain yourselves." Minerva demanded as they stud up.

Severus only looked at Alexandra before storming back into the school.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"He started it." Draco said wiping the blood from his lip.

"To the nurse young man." Minerva told him.

"Severus Snape!" Alexandra yelled running in after him as he entered his office. "You tell me right now why you attacked him!"

"Why did you fuck him!" Severus growled turning on her. "Were you so sure they'd locked me up that you had to celebrate? If you wanted me gone so bad you should have told them the truth!"

"I did tell them the truth in my own words. An just who the bloody hell are you to care on whose bed I'm in!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm the bloody man you promised would be the only one to see you like that, to touch you like that. That's who i am! The man you swore you loved!"

"Oh, you mean the same man who said he loved me, who swore to take no other into his bed? THE BASTARD WHO FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"If you would only shut up an let me tell you what really happened you'd think differently. But no you won't an you know what Alexandra? I don't care. I don't care about you an i don't care who you fuck. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Fine!" She hissed heading for the door she stopped in the doorway. "May i say, it's so nice to finally meet the real you Severus. The cold hearted bastard everyone tried to tell me you were." She said then turned an left him there.

"You okay?"

Severus rolled his eyes as Potter walked into the room.

"Shouldn't you be running after her, asking her that." He mumbled.

"Yea, well seeing as how I'm in love with her an can't have her i have more in common with you at the moment. And may i say that was just stupid what you did right now." Harry told him sitting down.

"She'd never listen to me any way so why should i care?"

"Because she's the only good thing in your life, an she worth fighting for even if you have to fight her stubbornness. I'll talk to her Snape, just remember i still hate you. I'm doing this out of pure respect for you as the man who helped win the war." He said standing.

Severus just nodded as Harry left him.

Alexandra made it to the nurses her temper some what calmer. "What happen out there Draco?"

"He asked me how i could do it, i told how could i not. The next thing i know we're going at it. You okay?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one fighting." She informed him.

"You went after him Alex, I'm sure you two didn't just talk."

"No, we didn't."

"Did you you let him tell you what happen?"

"No."

"You should, damn Draco you look worse then Snape." Harry smiled walking in.

"Thanks." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Draco i get, but when did you start taking his side Harry?" She questioned him.

"Sense i found out you slept with two Slytherins." Harry said locking eyes with her.

"It was just sex Harry, i need to feel something other then pain." She mumbled looking any were but at him.

"Right, so why don't you , Snape and Granger sit down an talk things out?" Draco asked.

"I would like it very much if you two stay out of this." Alexandra said storming off.

"Boy she is nothing like her father." Draco pointed out.

"No, no she is not." Harry agreed.


	9. Chapter 9 end

Chapter 9

"Alexandra?" Hermione stepped in front of her.

"Move." She barked stopping.

"Listen to me please, i never meant to hurt you-"

"You didn't mean to fall for Severus it just happened right?" She cut in.

"It wasn't his fault okay, hate me if you must but not Severus. He loves you an this wasn't his fault." Hermione pleaded.

"Right you slipped an fell on his dick! It's so sweet to see you defend the man you love." She hissed pushing her aside. "Stay clear Granger or next time I'll take my anger out on you."

Dinner that night was very quiet now one said anything or looked anywhere but there plate, that is until Alexandra saw something out the corner of her eye.

"Minerva?" She questioned slowly looking up at her.

"Yes dear." She smiled at her.

"That's a very lovely ring you're wearing, may i ask where you got it from?" Alexandra asked as everyone turned to watch them.

"Um..." Minerva looked at her then to Albus.

"Alexandra we were going to tell you when the time was right." Albus told her.

"You have so much to deal with right now we didn't want to add to that." Minerva added.

"You asked her to marry you, when?"

"The night before the final fight." Albus told her watching her closely.

"The night you sent me away." She commented looking at them both. "You promised to be together the night before you might of lost each other. That's very romantic."

"Alexandra-" Minerva started

"I'm very happy for you both, i love you both dearly an it warms my heart to see you both together. I'm sorry you felt you had to hide this happy moment from me." She smiled.

"You really mean that?" Minerva asked.

"You're not upset?" Albus asked.

"I mean that, no I'm not upset. When i lost my mother Minerva you were there for me when i need a women to help me grow to teach me what my own mother longer could. I never thought my father would find happiness again but I'm glad i was wrong. Besides my mom i don't think you could ask for a better women to marry. When is the wedding?"

"We don't know." They both said.

"Well i think we should have a party, a big I'll take care of everything, we'll all have a great time." She said standing up with her cup. "To my father an soon to be mother." Everyone grabbed there cups an stud up. "May there love be as deep as the endless sea and as bright as the burning stars for all times." She said before taking a drink as everyone cheered.

As everyone congratulated the happy couple Alexandra herself left the Great hall. She was truly was happy for them both, but seeing them so much in love with each other seem to dig at her almost taunting her on her lose of a love like that. It pointed out like a neon sign such how shattered her heart was. She was so young any she had just given up on love, never again did she want to feel the pain she was going threw now. It was to much an the happiness she had felt while in love now seem very short lived. But she would not let her misery mess with anyones happiness, she'd force a smile an play the part of a happy girl for as long as she needed.

"Alex there you are." Ron yelled running up to her with Harry right behind him.

"Ron an Harry, just the two men i needed." She smiled turning to face them.

"Kinky." Ron grinned.

"Ron." Harry warned him.

"You two can help me plan the best party Hogwarts has ever seen. "She told them draping her arms over there shoulders.

"I can do that." Ron said wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked on.

"You know I'm always here for you." Harry added wrapping his own arm around her.

Severus groaned walking into the Great hall, every thing was white, then men were in white the ladies dressed in black an white lace. All in all it was beautiful sight. Flowers floated in the air with candles, every where you looked it was romantic an all of it remind him of the beauty he no longer had in his cringed as Hermione entered the room then smiled when he saw her face, good she felt uncomfortable too. His eyes widen as Minerva an Alexandra entered the room both women looked as if there were dressed in wedding gowns. Alexandra smiled handing Minerva over to her father before she herself was lead away by Potter to the dance floor. Slowly Severus made his way to them.

"Potter."

"Severus." Harry replied looking him up an down. "White is not your color."

Severus glared at him. "There are several young witches who would love to dance with the boy who lived."

"Ah yes, i must mingle. Alex it was a pleasure to have had this dance." He smiled kissing her hand before leaving her.

Alexandra went to walk away but Severus grabbed her arm an pulled her back to dance with him.

"Alexandra-"

"Dance, I'll dance but do not talk. This is not about us this is for them an i will not ruin the mood." She told him taking his other hand an danced with him.

After several dances with her him her father took her into his own arms. " Are you alright?"

"No but i will be." She smiled. "I'm leaving after your wedding."

"What?" Albus asked coming to a stop.

"Daddy please keep moving people are going to stare."

"Alexandra, you don't have to leave." He told her dancing once again.

"I've never been out in the world, I've been sheltered from it. I want to know what's out there, I'll be safe dad. I don't want you to be worried, promise me you won't be."

"You're my only daughter, my only child i will always worry about you it's my job. I can't make that promise." He smiled at her.

"Well can you promise not to worry about me too much?"

"I can do that." He said letting her go. "You will find a love like i have dear i know you will."

"I'm not sure i want to father." She told him kissing his cheek she left the great hall hopping she could find at least something real out side the walls around her,

The end?


End file.
